


Fact-Checking

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson is annoyed by how little people know about Captain America on these kink memes.</p>
<p>(Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/407811">Uncomfortable</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact-Checking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncomfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407811) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> [This comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/870585)
> 
> : You should expand "Coulson fixes the kink meme" into a fic of its own. That part made me lol.
> 
> So...I sort of did. Very short, but yes.

Agent Phil Coulson browsed impulsively through all kink memes relating in any way to Captain America.

It was a hobby. Perhaps one that now bordered on creepy given that he actually knew the guy, but he couldn’t help himself. He might’ve… _maybe_ …been just a bit obsessed.

It’s not like he could stop now. They _obviously_ needed his help. Who did these fangirls--of which, yeah, he sort of was one--think they were dealing with?

He didn’t have the right to correct their grammar and spelling, not that they didn’t _desperately_ need someone to. Coulson couldn’t help the twitch in his brain as he read through fill after fill.

There were some though… Ones that Phil was amazed with. They very clearly knew their facts about Captain America--not nearly as much as _he_ did, of course--but enough that he’d save the links and leave positive comments on them--mostly relating to their accuracy.

How many times would he have to tell an anon that Steve Rogers was born in 1918? Couldn’t they do any amount of research on their own? He’d had to say it at least a hundred times--he’d have thought they could have _at least_ checked elsewhere in the kink meme first. After all, his age was the simplest of things to find out. It was no secret--not like his relationship with Tony Stark that everyone seemed to have caught on to.

(Coulson didn’t often bother fixing facts on Iron Man’s behalf, not unless it reflected badly on Cap.)

For a while he’d had to straighten facts about World War II, as well, but now most requests were based on present day--leading to _less_ error, but it certainly wasn’t all correct.

Phil Coulson would continue fact-checking whenever there was no pressing need of him, but he’d never reveal Steve’s secrets. Not as anything but an anon, anyway.

_Anonymous replied: Of course Tony Stark bottoms for him. He’s Captain America. Who wouldn’t?_


End file.
